1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a mink/fox transportation system for individual transfer/transport in connection with the production of mink/fox pelts, such as the transfer/transport of mink/foxes, dead mink/foxes, mink/fox carcasses, feedstuffs and medicaments, cleaning equipment for mink/fox production, mink/fox pelts, upright-standing pelt boards, with or without tanned, or tanned and dried mink/fox pelts, and mink/fox pelts removed from pelt boards, between/to one or more relevant receiving stations for further transport, handling and/or processing.
2. Description of Related Art
Individual transfer and transport of mink/foxes in connection with the production of mink/fox pelts, medication of mink/foxes, transfer of living/dead mink/foxes, cleaning of cages etc., and the handling of pelt boards and pelts, and subsequent transfer and transport in within the fur trade, have hitherto being carried out manually. The same applies in connection with the feeding of mink/foxes which live in cages on farms, where the feedstuff is normally fed in on a manually-operated feeding carriage, which all in all is costly, since this involves manual work.
From International Patent Application Publication WO 2004/103866 there is known a vacuum system for internal transport of leather and various products between one processing station to the next in a tannery. The pelts are transported in tubes, where a vacuum is used to implement the transport of the pelts between a loading area and a delivery area, and is suitable only for the transport of pelts which are not stiff in any way, or which are drawn onto a pelt board, nor is the system suitable for transfer/transport of living animals.